I Know Your Secret!
by gdahs
Summary: Brian tells stewie he loves him but it doesnt go to plan & stu always gettin into trouble, brian goes to drastic measures. Meg keeps gettin in accidents, while in a coma thinks she heard brian say he loves her but he was talking bout stewie! x
1. Chapter 1

**I Know Your Secret!**

Brian: Stewie, can i talk to you for a sec

Stewie: (stops playing with blocks) sure

Brian: ok, (sighs) here goes, I'm sorry! I don't know how it happened but it just did you see, i err...

Stewie: Brian, you're scaring me (worringly)

(Brian looked at the crazy once year old baby, happily but scaringly at the same time)

Brian: I love you!(closes his eyes then slowly opens them again to see the expression on his face)

Stewie: What!(quickly and simply but freaked out at the same time, then thinks for a sec then smiles which made brian smile sighingly) yeah I know

Brian: you do? (surprisingly) why didn't you tell me you know?(angrilly)

Stewie: huh? we already did

Brian: when?(puzzingly)

Stewie: yeah, remember at the bank, we got locked in the bank, you pierced my ear, we got drunk, you told me... well you know( thinks "_that your feeling suicidal")_ then i said i love you as a family member and you did too-( does movements with his hands)

Brian: no, no, no, no, not that! you misunderstood me! I love you like i loved jillian!

Stewie: (stares past brian blankly like he wasn't there) what(squely) ooh i get ya, you funny. i'm totallyy being pranked aint i, hahaha(laughs squelly then looks at brians serious face) your kidding aren't you! Please tell me you are... oh my god!

Brians: I... it's not my fault... but i want you to know i so do, I'm sorry( tries to hold stewies hand but he jerks away shockingly)

Stewie: Don't touch me!(looks at brians shocked face) I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that just...surprised or something, i can't believe this. I'm 2 years old how could this happen!

Brian: no idea(whispers)

Stewie: i er... gotta go, man! I... need... air!(scrambles up then leaves the room leaving brian stare at space)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Away From Me You...Pedofile!**

(stewie couldn't believe what happened, no this must be a dream he thought so he pinched himself but he wouldn't wake up he just got pain, he walked down the street and bumped into meg crying her way through the street...again)

Meg: sorry... stewiiiie!(tearfully)

Stewie: heyy...meg? wassup this time

Meg: I try so hard to be popular but it just blows up in my face, I hate Connie so much, the stupid blonde!

Stewie: look, megan. You just need to try a different... aproach ( he wanted to say appearence)(he was fed up with this again so tries to help her a little bit)

Meg: maybe your right, stewie. But how?

Stewie: (thinking back the last time he was in high school, posing as a high school boy and ended up cool to win a bet from brian so he doesnt have to inhale megs hat for 8secs but that ended when he went to have a date with connie in the parking lot and was going to have sex but then she saw the size of his penis in the episode "mcstroke")

erm maybe... you could... act cool and that you dont give a f*** bout being cool and what they think, say cool things, the high school kids they are so easy to manipulate i dont see how you struggle so much ya know! AND ditch the hat!

Meg: hmmm, oh my god! your so right why didnt I think about this before, I'm so stupid-

Stewie: yes you are

Meg: -thats what i'm going to do, thank you!(hugs stewie) want me to take you home?

Stewie: no!

Meg: OK! thank you so much, stewie(walks to the house while taking off her pink beanie hat and dumping it on the floor)

Stewie: (stares) that was so f*****g wierd, no one and i mean NO ONE at all in the family listens to me or understands me except brian... oooh yeah right he told me he l...(sighs walk down the road)

**6 hours later**

(stewie 6 hours later entered the house and stares at the family sitting on the couch...brian was sitting on the floor with a gulily look in his face when he saw stewie walk in the house)

Lois: Stewie! meg says you helped her try a different approach the school (mutters _ditch the hat_) bout time she moans too much about being popular in school

Meg: MOM!

Stewie: which is the f*****g reason i did, even mice in a hole aren't more annoying!

**Flashback**

_(tom is chasing jerry again from the show tom & jerry)_

_Tom: why are we doing this we do this, we do this every single day?_

_Jerry: dunno ya know, lets keep going anyway_

_(go back to chasing and wrecking the house)_

**End of flashback**

Peter: was nice so we can finally stop getting whined at, like my mother!

Chris: meg! wheres your hat, in the trap, hahaha!

(peter and chris laugh at that)

Meg: you really think that

All: yeah

Meg: oh, well i dont care!(thinking about what stewie said to not care of what people think or say and smiles)

(stewie walks to the couch and sits on lois' lap, 2hours later)

Lois: well i better get dinner started( stands up and put stewie on the couch where she was sitting, then meg goes upstairs to plan whats about to happen tommorow and then brian sits on the couch where meg was sitting next to stewie)

Brian: hey... stewart

Stewie: call me stewie, man. call me stewie

Brian: so how you-

Stewie: fine, perfectly fine

Brian: great!

Stewie: whatever, man

Chris: dad, will you play catch with me

Peter: omg! you are like the most neediest kid, leave me alone! (runs upstairs)

Chris: wait, dad! (chases after him so brian and stewie are the last ones left in the living room)

Brian: i hope this doesnt create any wierdness between us, i hope you can forget about it and move on, please?

Stewie: ha, you wish. you wish, ya know the minute you realize we can't forget about it is the minute we can go on being friends!

Brian: Really(tails wags)

Stewie: No! that was a trick! ( mutters _idiot_)

Brian: oh. (tries to hug stewie but jerks away again)

Stewie: Stay away from me you... Pedofile! (runs upstairs leaving brian alone and sad in the room)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mom says "I got a phone call today saying you were in a fight." Kid says "yeah...can i go now?"**

Meg: arrghhhhhhhhhhh(meg ran in the kitchen dancing like crazy shaking her hair everywhere and stamping her feet on the floor like she was dancing)

(lois her mother who was in the kitchen stared at her her mouth agape)

Lois: wa-...

Meg: the school looooooovesss me argghhhhhhh(screams happily)

Lois: again i go to wa...

Meg: i acted like i didnt give a fu** bout what they think or do, i just ignored them, i said cool things, so they invited me to eat with them and in science the teacher wasss so annoying so i punched him knocking him out... surprised you didnt get a phone call!

Lois: (bursts into fits of laughter) omg!... hahahaha... hahahaha... you... must... be messing... with me, meg! hahahahaha

Meg: im serious!

Lois: hahaha, you... are serious... hahaha...( 1min later then she finally calms down) meg, don't lie to your mother, its not ladylike(walks out to the living room)

Meg: I'M SERIOUS! check your phone then

Lois: fine then, i was out grocery shopping but i i know you are lying, meg(pushes the play button and listens to a message and lois is left with her mouth hanging open)

Meg: SEE! you owe me a apolgy

Lois: what that is over-reactive( lois has never apoligized to her daughter meg and doesnt plan to) wh... no you owe that poor science teacher an apology, that was horrible.

Meg: YOU CAN NEVER APOLIGIZE TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!

Lois: of course i can i just think you should apoligize to that poor teacher you beat up, meg

Meg: (sighs) NO WAY! it might lose me my popularity and i dont plan to.(screeches) I'M POPULAR!(stamps her way out leaving lois in the living room)

Lois: (mutters _crazy bitch)_

**Later in the house**

(stewie and brian are sitting on the couch watching tv, stewie is ignoring brain, while brian is trying his best to fix things)

*ding dong*

(brian answers the door)

Brian: er... who are you?

Olivia: i'm olivia, im here to see stewie

Brian: hes on the couch

Olivia: i can see that

Brian: ( mutters _snotty bitch_)

(olivia walks by the couch)

Olivia: YOU BAST***!

(stewie sits there ignoring her, olivia is standing in front of the tv, stewie cant see and moves a bit to see angering olivia a bit more)

Olivia: STOP WATCHING TV AND LISTEN TO ME!

(no reply)

Olivia: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!

Brian: omg!

Stewie: huh?

Olivia: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE, I MANAGED TO ESCAPE BUT MY BOYFRIEND DIDN'T

Stewie: must be your time of the month(calmly and not caring)

Olivia: i'm 1

Stewie: still

Olivia: yeah!

Stewie: you are a retard cuz you should of realized that was a rhetorical question, dumbass!( eyes half open)

Olivia: arnt you flamin listening to me!

Stewie: no(simply)

Olivia: WHAT! you tried to kill me!

Stewie: whatever helps you sleep at night

Olivia: I HATE YOU

Stewie: OMG! LEAVE ME ALONE, WOMEN ARE SO ANNOYING!(shouts like shes deaf) the fire was obv an accident, bit**!(knowingly it wasnt an accident)(jumps off the couch and walks to the front door) cheating bitch

Olivia: what! (pauses) but how come the fire started when you left the house

Stewie: dunno

Olivia: you do know

Stewie: I dont(starting to get annoyed)

Olivia: huh?

Stewie: OMG! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE( screams at her not in a annoyed way, like shes has hearing problems)(slams the door shut)

Brian: akward(slowly)

Olivia: huh?(thinks doubtly) i need to do some research (then leaves the house)

**4 hours later**

(stewie walks in the house, with bruises on him, he noticed meg is wearing extensions for her hair and wearing heels)

Peter: lois! whats happened to stewie?

Lois: nothin- omg!(picks him up) who did this to you

Stewie: UH! get off me, you and your vaginas can go to hell! and i just got in a little fight(worms his way out her hands)

Chris: awesome!

Lois: omg!

Stewie: uh, yeah. the police said they left you a phone call and i think i heard them say that the stupid kid is in a coma

Brian: really?

(stewie ignores brians comment)

Peter: oh yeah, lois someone left you a message, couldnt be bothered to get the phone

Lois: i was out clothe shopping again and ok, then(listens to the message saying that stewie got into a fight and that the other kid is now in a coma)

Meg: i cant believe this

Peter: shut up meg

Chris: get out the tv room, Meg (grabs her and kicks her till shes in the kitchen with the door shut) there thats better. go on everyone

Lois & brian: okkk

Stewie: they told me to give you this(hands lois a peice of paper)

(lois reads the paper that says the police are coming around to put stewie on house arrest)

_Authors note: did ya like it, please review!to be continued! :D xxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Being On House Arrest Can Also Be A Influence**

Lois: peter, i can't believe this, our 3 year old son is on house arrest!

Peter: no he's not

Lois: yes he is. the police are coming around today in about 10mins to put the device on him

Peter: awesome! finally gonna have a popular son in high school

Lois: PETER!

Meg: I'm popular dad

Lois: (mutters) _in your dreams_

Meg: what!

Lois: i didnt say anything

Peter: aww, honey. what i meant was a son whos not whiny and ugly like you are

Meg: (gasps) you think im ugly

Peter: er... of course not honey. i think you are... _beautiful _(grins uncortafble)

Meg: aww thanks dad(kisses peter on the cheek then walks out)

Peter: (throws up then bursts out laughing) that was so hard

Lois: (laughs uncrotablly) i almost lost it when you said shes beautiful, omg

*ding dong*

(lois answers the door)

Lois: (still laughing) may... i help you. oh, hey officers

Police: stewart griffin here

Lois: yes, he's in his room

(the police and lois walks upstairs to stewies room to see stewie texting on his phone then he quickly put it away)

Stewie: hey mother

Lois: stewie, the police here are to put you on house arrest(picks stewie up)

Stewie: house arrest? what the devil are you on about, woman

Police: you can't leave the house(putting it on his leg)

Stewie: get of me! and can't leave the house, are you insane!

Lois: thats why you shouldnt do any violence, dear

Stewie: (sighs) i guess it not the worst thing in the world like having a bath with meg

**Flashback**

_Meg: mom, how come i have to take a bath with stewie_

_Lois: because, meg. estelle told me someone in the house is in danger of drowning and i should take some steps to prevent it, so everyone has a bath buddy(walks out)_

_Stewie: hey meg, watch this(farts in bath and the water bubbles)_

_(meg laughs and farts to making the bath bubble, stewie laughs, meg farts again but the water bubbles in front of her)_

_Stewie: aargh!(screams and runs out the room)_

**End of flashback**

Stewie: im so bored!

Brian: maybe then you should think twice before beating someone up then

(no reply)

Brian: are you just gonna ignore me now

(no reply)

Brian: you know, screw this(walks out)

Meg: you shouldnt beat anyone up then, stewie

Stewie: shut up, meg(meg walks out)

Chis: you brought this on yourself, dude

Stewie: the kid was so annoying though

Chris: ha, yeah. you hardly go out anyway

Stewie: oh, i do. i just have clones and robots to fool you guys

Chris: what?

Stewie: what

Chris: thought you said you have robots and clones to fool us

Stewie: in your imagination, dude(thinking yeah i do)

Chris: oh(questioning his sanity)

Lois: Peter, chris! the pie is done

Chris: yay!(runs to the kitchen bumping into peter who just legged it down the stairs)

Peter: thats my pie, chris

Chris: no, its mine

Peter: no-

Lois: i have one each for you

Chris: yay!

Peter: sweet!

**5 mins later**

Stewie: OMG! i cant take this anymore!

(stewie goes to the cubiod and grabs a bat)

Brian: what you doing with that bat!

Stewie: SHUT UP!(bats brian knocking him unconcious)(lois who walked in 5secs ago)

Lois: STEWIE! dont bat brian

Stewie: YOU TOO, VILE WOMAN(jumps on the table and bats lois in the face, giving her a bleeding face fallen on the floor but not unconcious)

(stewie runs to the kitchen where peter is chasing chris for the pie and trips them up with the bat)

Peter & chris: AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stewie: omg, shut the hell up!(bats them in the face)(meg walks in the kitchen)

Meg: dad! what happened to mom and brian- omg!

Stewie: (jumps on the table, gets the knife and stabs her near her heart making her scream in pain then lois walks her head held up high to stop her nose bleeding)

Lois: STEWIE! whats with you, OMG!

Stewie: oops!

**In the hospital**

Doctor Hartman: well the good news is that meg has survived but in a cama

Lois: omg! stewie how could you

Stewie: thought you said im on house arrest, well guess what im in the freakin hospital OUTSIDE!

Lois: thats why the police are here, stewie(points to the police standing by stewie)

Peter: yeah, stewie you batted me and chris in the face but ill forgive you cuz if your like this in high then you would be freaking cool!

Lois: PETER!

Chris: hes a baby so i forgive him too as long as you buy me a chocolate bar!

Stewie: fine

Brian: yeah i guess i have to forgive you if you forgive me

Stewie: Nah

Peter: why what did you do to stewie

Chris: yeah, brian what did you do

Brian: er... I... er... punched him

Lois: omg why would you do that

Chris: yeah brian why

Peter: hes only a baby

Stewie: pathetic(mutters)

Brian: moving on. have you forgot that stewie stabbed meg

Peter: nobody really cares about meg

Lois: yeah, thats true

Chris: yeah

Stewie: she's a whiny, ugly bitch

Brian: (sighs then walks oway) omg

Lois: will you relax its not like she died(shouts to brian)

Police: Mr and Mrs Griffin

Peter & Lois: yes

Police: since this is a act of violence after 2 hours off being in house arrest im putting the setting on 5 but usually its on 1

Lois: whats that?

Police: well it'll beep more loudly and annoying driving people insane(dunno if theres such thing btw people just making it up) when he leaves the house and the police will watch him more

Lois: (sighs) dont worry

Peter: really?

Police: yeah

Peter: really really?

Police: yes

Peter: really really really?

Police: yes! (getting irritated)

Peter: really really really really?

Police: YES, MR GRIFFIN!(walks away)

Lois: stewie, Im upset about what you done but i guess so house arrest can drive ya insane

Peter: in other words house arrest can be an influence

Lois: no its not peter, it helps you

Stewie: whatever

Brian: stewie can i talk to you

Stewie: Fu** off( brian sighs and walks away)

_Authors note: did ya like it? hope you did, please review nice things :D x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops...I Didn't Mean It!**

Peter: Looooooooooiiiiiis!

(no reply)

Peter: Loooooooiiiiiiiis!

(no reply)

Peter: waaaaaaghhh! she hatessssss meeee

**2 hours later**

Peter: wagggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!

(lois walks in)

Lois: peter! whats happened

Peter: Looooissssss! why were you ignoring me, you hateee mee! wagggggh!

Lois: peter, i told you I went grocery shopping 3 hours ago

Peter: thats the... perfect... cover for your crime(starts sniffling more crazily)

Lois: ok, ok, ok, ok! (runs to peter and hugs him)

Peter: why do you hateeee mee, looois

Lois: i dont peter, i love you

Peter: I love you, too(whispers but still crying and hugging lois)

Stewie: (standing on the stairs holding rupert in his hands) what an idiotic family

Brian: (walked past) pfft, tell me about it

Stewie: i wasn't talking to you, idiot

Brian: so you were just talking to yourself

Stewie: no i was talking to rupert

Brain: oh, ok whatever you say(walks away)

Stewie: I think I was talking to myself? oh yeah, rupert of course you, of course i was talking to you

*ring ring*

(stewie answers it)

Stewie: ello, ohh great(takes out a ciggirate and starts smoking)

Lois: (gasps) Stewie! dont smoke(whipping the cigirate out of his hand and stamping on it)

Peter: yeah...(still sniffing loudly) loisss...can...you...get...me...a...beer

Lois: sure peter(goes to the kitchen and gets a beer and gives it to peter)

Peter: yaaaaay! i love you so much, lois(hops up and down)

Stewie: yeahhh... doctor hartman called and said meg is ready to go home now

Lois: really, great we'll go now, peter lets go(peter groans) brian!

Brian: what!

Lois: can you babysit stewie(stewie groans)

Brian: sure

Lois: great, chris! come here we are gonna go see meg

Chris: (runs downstairs) i cant, mum cos... er... i want to babysit stewie

Peter: cant stewie just come with us then

Lois: no, peter! he's on house arrest! and chris, brian is babysitting stewie

Chris: yeah i know, but i wanna get to know my little crazy brother more

Lois: he's not crazy! and suree ok(whistles and brian comes running) come on brian, chris is gonna babysit stewie, so your coming with us to see meg

Brian: what! to see meg! i er... cant

Lois: why not

Brian: er... i want to babysit stewie

Lois: but chris is

Brian: you asked me first and i feel like i wanna know him more, havent talked much

Stewie: pfft(laughs) this is funny they're argueing who is gonna babysit me cuz they dont wanna see meg(they all ignore stewies comment)

Lois: you've spent plenty of time together

Brian: no we havent, you see we got into a fight and wanna be friends

Stewie: (sighs and walks to his room) whatever

Peter: ohhh, ohhh what about me babysitting stewie

Lois: no your coming with me(peter groans) well I think chris should because they never really spent any brother to brother bonding time spent together

Brian: fine!

Chris: yay!

(Peter, lois and brian get in the car and drive to the hospital)

Chris: great! well im going to the shop to get some chocolate, be back in a SEC STEWIE!

Stewie: great!(sarcasm)

(the door is heard to slam and stewie thought he can go do something fun outside, he climbed out the window on the tree and jumped down, even thought theres really no point because hes alone in the house and the beeping sound is heard and he decided to go for a walk)

Stewie: im finally outsidel! wish brian babysat me then he would be the one getting in trouble but oh well!

Matt: stewie? hey how you been, thought you on house arrest and what is that beeping noise(looks around)

Stewie: hey matt, i still am, thats what the noise is(points to the device)

Matt: yeah, yeah, yeah(looks away hatedly)

(matt is a friend of stewies i made up, hes 2 years old as well and is the same size as stewie)

Stewie: wassup?

Matt: You beat up my mates brother, you bast***

Stewie: oh(mutters_ akward_)... i did?

Matt: yeah. now im gonna kick your arse!

Stewie: sure you are(matt then kicks him)

Matt: no off course im not but probarly why you in pain at the moment

Stewie: owwww!basta**!(then punches his face giving him a bleeding nose, they started punching and kicking for the next 3mins)

Matt: this is ridicoulous!

Stewie: YEAH!

Matt: we need weapons!

Stewie: yeah!

(stewie grabs 4 sticks from his diaper, pushes a button that reveals swords in it)

Stewie: EN GARDE (throwing 2 to him)(they started slashing at each other with the swords then)

**20 mins later**

Police: you shouldnt have fights ya know with weapons especially, especially you, stewart griffin, on house arrest, i think you need to go to the hospital both of you

Stewie: great! you know this is all your fault

Matt: You know this is all your fault(mimics)(then stewie mimics matt too annoying eachother)

**At the hospital**

(lois sees stewie with the police walking up to them with stewie wearing bandages and plasters)

Lois: omg! peter! is that stewie

Meg: i hate stewie! he stabbed me!

Brian: yeah, meg we dont really care what you think

Meg: I HATE YOU ALL, IM WALKING HOME ON MY FUC**** OWN

Peter: ok sweetie have fun

Lois: (mutters _drama queen_)

Police: Mr and Mrs Griffin

Lois & Peter: yes

Police: stewart got into a fight with this kid, the kid is pretty messed up, he has to stay here for a couple of days-

Lois: yeah, whatever about the other kid, so whats happening now

Police: hes going to get the setting put on 6!

Peter & stewie: great!

Lois: PETER!

Peter: i dont know what the setting is, lois(lois sighs)

Brian: so whats happening now

Police: he's going home now

Lois: how did this happen, chris was babysitting

Peter: yeah, we was he

(lois ringed chris, chris said he went the shop for two secs and lois went mad and chris starting crying on the phone and lois had to say she'll buy him a chocolate bar to get him to stop crying )

Brian: see, lois thats why i should of babysat stewie

Lois & Stewie: shut up brian (brian sighs)

Lois: why did you do that stewie, why did ya start it why, stewie?

Stewie: erm...oops...i didnt mean it?

Lois: ok(sighs)

_Authors note: did ya like it, please review nice things :D x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Is It Best To Put Things In The Past?**

(stewie was sitting in his cot, thinking how stupid this has gone about brian, he sighed and climbed out the cot and went downstairs and saw brian watching tv with the rest of the family so he sat by brian surprising him)

Tom Tucker: and it is diane simmons funeral today who Joyce Kinney replaced after the death of her... i can't do this... i hate her! she tried to frame me for killing James woods, derak wilcox, stephanie, Muriel Goldman, Isabella, physillis, and attempted to kill lois griffin but she got shot by a mysterious shooter

Joyce Kinny: Tom!

Tom Tucker: no, Joyce. I nearly went to the slammer! well anyway RIP Diane Simmons!

Director: CUT!

Lois: i can't believe she tried to kill me

Peter: stupid Basta**! tried to kill my wife

Chris: yeah, the Bit**. well mum i love to stay and chat but i gotta get going to the paper route

Lois: ok, sweetie(chris walks out the house and hops on his bike to deliver newspaper)

*ring ring*

Lois: hello(answers the phone)oh really thats great, we'll b right over

Peter: what do you mean "we"

Lois: peter, meg is starting to wake up, i think we should be there when she wakes up, so she'll think we care about her, even though it was stupid of her to run in front of a bus last night after she screamed at us, but we're still goin

Peter: great(sarcasm)

Lois:(ignores peters comment) brian will you babysit stewie?

Brian: will do

Lois: great!(peter and lois go to the car and drive to the hospital)(brian and stewie are left alone)

Stewie: hey, brian

Brian: hey... are you talking to me

Stewie: off course im not, im talking to my imaginary friend called brian, idiot. what do you think(sarcasm)

Brian: well you've been ignoring me

Stewie: yeah, well i've been thinking about it, it was stupid to ignore you

Brian: really? why do you think that

Stewie: well i remembered that time when you were offering peter your 2 kidneys that would obviously kill you, and i remembered how upset i was then when i thought you were gonna die... so(from the episode new kidney in town)

Brian: wha... what are you saying

Stewie: I want things can go back to normal like they used to be if... we forget about it and put it in the past

Brian: really?

Stewie: yeah, so...so can we start by getting a pizza or something

Brian: yes! thank you(brian sighs and stewie smiles)

Stewie: ooh can i get a ice cream with me pizza, please, please, please, please-

Brian: yeah, lets go, ill just leave a note in case they come back early

Stewie: yaaaaaay!

Brian: alright calm down(gently)

(they walked to the shop, they had their pizza, stewie had his ice cream, and he was happy that they were mates again, back to normal, Brian smiled happily, things were back to normal, wasnt it?)

_Authors note: hoped ya liked it please review nice thing :D x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Being Bad Can Be Good**

(brian and stewie are walking home from the food shop, stewies device is heard beeping even though the police hasnt arrived yet)

Brian: er. stewie ya got a little something on your face(points to stewies face)

Stewie: where?(whipes his face)

Brian: yeah its gone

Stewie: really

Brian: no

Stewie: dont matter really

Brian: ok

*police sirens are heard in the distance*

Stewie: oh crap!

Brian: great!(sarcasm)

Stewie: dont worry, i got a plan

Brian: really what is it?

(stewie puts on sunglasses from his pocket)

Brian: sunglasses? they're not idiots

Stewie: they dont check walking babies

Brian: yes they do, they're looking for you! A baby!

Stewie: well im sorry i should of came more prepared shouldnt I(sarcasm)

Brian: yeah, you should-...(remembers before when stewie was ignoring him, like a fight) - know you are a genius!(quickly)(laughs waving his hands about)

Stewie: (laughs) ha, brian its ok, its in the past, you hear that, the PAST

Brian: yeah, i know i just want you are a genius

Stewie: sure you do

Brian: yeah cuz... you er... built time machines, multiverse devices and stuff

Stewie: okkkkk(laughs and brian laughs too)

Police: exuse me?

Brian: yes

Stewie: (mutters _oh crap_)

Police: have you seen this 3 year old crazy baby(shows a picture of stewie)

Brian: im his dog, but no, i thought he was in the house but i'll look for him

Stewie: (mutters _crazy? i show'll you crazy, bitch_)

Police: did you say something

Stewie: no(trying to do a different voice)

Police: oh ok, kid. thanks guys.(turns to brian) whos your little friend there

Brian: ste...steve

Police: heres 20 dollars steve, buy yourself something nice

Stewie: thanks, officer

Police: do you know what that beeping noise is, oooh, i think he's close

Stewie: well, i personally, i "steve" think its a figment of your imigination

Police: no i don't think so, steve. will you guys help me find stewart griffin

Brian: well i wish we could but me and "steve" gotta get going, man, i mean officer

Police: oh, and i want to say to you, steve. cool shades...stewie

(brian and stewie look at each other)

Stewie: what thats ridicolous(scoffs)

Police:(quickly whipps stewies sunglasses of) so stewie, any new lies to police officers  
today

Stewie: not that i was planning to... brian stop making that stupid look on your face

Brian: sorry

Police: well brian, your gonna be in trouble too for walking this young infant on house arrest with you

Brian: great(sarcasm)

Stewie: so officer what you gonna do put our hands in cuffs(holding his arms together, saying it darkly)

Police: yuhuh

Stewie: yeah, well you see that doesnt really work for me(stewie jumps up and hits him on the head with a crowbar he found on the floor)

Police: arghhhhh!(callopses)

Brian: omg! what you doing

Stewie: don't worry, young "steve" here got everything in control

Brian: (sighs annoyingly) how?

Stewie: hypnotisem, got a friend who does that

Brian: oh really, where is he

Stewie: down the street, he lives on that house there actually(points)

Brian: oh! great, lets go then

Stewie: ya see, being bad can be good if you get me

Brian: i really don't! i really dont

(stewie chuckles)

(stewie and brian walk to his friends house who hypnotised the policeman to forget about what happened with them)


	8. Chapter 8

**You Can't Undo Whats Been Said Or Maybe You Can?**

_Brians POV_

(it wasn't the same, i know we said we'll put things in the past, but things were different, way different, he preffered not to sit by me, he didnt really talk to me, hang with me, help me, kinda ignored me, didnt annoy me, even when lois made pie and asked me to pass the cool whip he stopped putting so much emphais on the "h" he said it normally like everyone did, and i can't stand it, its not the same, im walking ro stewie's room now)

*knock knock*

Me: hey stewie

Stewie: hey

Me: what ya doing

Stewie: nothing really, just coloring in as ya can see

(i noticed that he was colouring sebastian the crab green, last time he coloured it in blue and pointed it out to me annoying me)

Me: how come you colouring sebastian the crab green(hopefully

Stewie: (shrugs) lois said she wants you to get her something, can't remember what, go ask her will ya

Me: sure

(i walk out the room, i know lois didnt really want anything, just trying to get rid off me but im gonna ask her anyway hopefully and just in case, shes watching tv with the rest of the idiotic family whos obsesses with television)

Me: hey lois, want anything

Lois: no, brian. im fine

Me: ok

(i walk upstairs to stewies room hopefully trying to get a convesation but i enter his room and hes gone)

Me: omg!

Death:(who just appeared from nowhere) calm down

Me: death? what you doing here?

Death: im gonna help you

Me: help me? your death! DEATH!

Death: oh haha(sarcasicly) im actually here to help stewie ya see

Me: why would you? TO HIS DEATH?

Death: NO!

Meg: brian, stop talking to yourself its really wierd(shouts from the living room)

Me: shut up, meg!

Me: why then, death

Death: well i need him fine you see, when hes 6 he beats up a enemy of mine who such a show off, he thinks hes so cool! hes so not, i would fight him but im death and if i touch him he'll die, and i cant randomly choose who to die, he had it coming though(angriilyy)

Me: ok... so what do you need?

Death: to go back in time and stop yourself from saying those three little words, to stop himself to go crazy, loopy(circles his finger around his forehead)

Me: he doesnt need that

Death: fine then and btw hes only in the bathroom brushing his teeth

Me: oh. good

Death: but if you'll ever need me, just shout DEATH!(then death disapears)

(stewie walks in)

Stewie: what you doing here?

Me: huh? oh! just here to say goodnight!

Stewie: okkk... goodnight... go away now, brian!

Me: ok, ok, ok!

(i leave the room)

_Authors Note: Did ya like it, please review nice things :) x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Take Things From Strangers...Especially If It's Crystal Meth!**

_Stewie's POV_

_(i walk in my room)_

_Me: what you doing here?_

_Brian: huh? oh! just here to say goodnight!_

_Me: okkk... goodnight... go away now, brian!_

_Stewie: ok, ok, ok!_

_(brian leaves the room)_

(whoah that was really akward, after telling brian to get out of my room, i wasnt going to sleep i got other plans to do, i just don't know how to act around him, its like i can't be myself, i know we said to put it in the past, but it isnt really in the past, i wish i could forget about it and everything to back to normal but it just...can't, its wierd i mean how the devil did it happen, who knows?)

Me: brian?( who was at the top of the stairs and walked to him)

Brian: what(happily)

Me: wanna hang out sometime

Brian: sure, I wanna go to this new museum in town-

Me: brian i said i wanna hang out not be bored to death

Brian: ha(laughs) ok, we can go the park or something

Me: great

(brian walks downstairs)(i walk back in my room and i start to pace around)

Me: (thinking_ how the hell did this happen, how, oh i dunno, he said he loves me it not like hes dying or going away. he probarly doesnt, just...doggie hormones, oh i dunno, this is depressing me i gotta get out, im opening the window and climbing out, i hear my device thing beeping but im still going, going! im climbing down the tree and running, running, i gotta stop repeating things and think what im doing in my head, ok i think i need something to make it go away but what_)

(before i know it im at a bar outside by the garbage bins and i see people kissing on top of the bins)

Me: ewww! how do they do that(gobsmacked)

(two dodgy people wearing black hoodies over their heads to cover their faces walk out the back door)

Man: hey, kid whats your name?

Me: stewie

Man: heres a present, stewie (hands me a bag that looks like white sugar then they walk away)

(what the hell is this, i wondar what it smells like? hmmmm i wanna smell it now. i think its white sugar, i opened the bag and inhaled it)

_End Of Stewies POV_

**20 minutes later**

(stewie talks scously in a liverpool accent in this bit)(chris is at his friends house)

Stewie: hey, hey, hey,hey,hey,hey

Lois: stewie? when did you go out?

Brian: are you okay, you look...messed up?

Peter: Huh?(eyes still glued to the screen)

Meg: what with you eyes, ste-arghhh(peter just punched meg giving her a bleeding nose and knocked her out)

Stewie: hey, guys! i found some awesome stuff (holds out the bag of the crystal meth) what is wrong with these curtains(gets out a firemachine and sets the curtains on fire)

Lois: OMG! STEWIE! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU(rushes to the kitchen to get water)

Peter: (turns suddenly) AWESOME! thats crystal meth, i took that once!

Brian: crystal met- no you didnt take that did you

Stewie: (walks over to brian) shu-up talking dog, your wierd whats wrong with your fucking fur!

Brian: nothing! look what you did, the curtains are on fire- oh crap the carpet in now on fire(steps sideways away from away from the fire)

Stewie: whaaaaaatever!(gets a spray paint from his overall and sprays brian giving him blue fur)

Brian: aaaaaaaaarggghhh! OMG! why the hell did you paint me, BITCH!(closes his eyes and flinches)

Stewie: cos ya look funny ,snoopy

Brian: I'm not snoopy!

(lois runs in with a hose and sprays the fire with water making the fire bigger but she keeps trying)

Stewie: whats wrong these walls! theres no blood!

Brian: WHAT!

Stewie: dont worry, snoopy! i can take care of that

(takes a knife and slits a massive cut making his arm bleed like mad the he slams his arm on the wall with so much force which splatters on the wall, which is a lot of blood and breaking stewies arm)

Brian: OMG! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!

Stewie: ME, IM FINE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!

Brian: YOU PHYCOPATH, LOOK WHAT YOU DID...THERES SO MUCH BLOOD ON THE WALL!

Stewie: WHATS WRONG WITH THAT, ON THE FLOOR THEN!(points with his other arm)

Brian: THATS MEG!

Stewie: EWWWW! SHES SO UGLY THAT... MONSTERS AND ALIENES ARE PRETTIER!

Brian: I KNOW!

Stewie: YA KNOW IT'S REALLY BUGGING ME! (pulls out a gun and points it at meg)

Brian: YOU CAN'T SHOOT MEG!

Stewie: WHY NOT!

Brian: ITS MEG! SHES YOUR SISTER!

Stewie: FINE! NO WAIT I'LL JUST SHOOT HER ARM OR SOMETHING!

Brian: THAT'LL BE GREAT!

*BAM*

Stewie: ALRIGHT IM GONNA TAKE A HIKE!

(shoots on the floor around him making a circle making a hole and him falling through landing in the basement)

Lois:(who just managed to get rid of the fire) all right im done. stewie how could you do this(turns around) OMG!

Peter: why what? (turns around) oh (turns around looking at the scene) hahahaha someone shot meg!

**At the hopital**

Doctor Hartman: alright! meg is fine, His arm needs those bandages thing which holds your arms, forgot what its called

Lois: so have I, doctor and shes a girl so shes not a "his"

Doctor Hartman: REALLY? for the amount of years shes been here i thought he i mean SHE was a boy, hmmmm

Lois: (laughs crazilly and doctor hartman joins in) yeahhhhhh!

Brian: what is wrong with Meg! she keeps getting into accidents

Stewie: ha!

Brian: it was your fault

Stewie: i dont know what was wrong with me, i mean look at my arm, its in of those bandages sling things, dunno whats its called

Peter: it was the crystal meth, stewie

Brian: huh? you knew the answer? maybe your not mentally retarted after all!

Peter: (gasps happily) really(laughs then runs out hopping)

Brian: maybe i was wrong

Stewie: i thought it was sugar, some dudes gave it to me, and i wanted to smell it

Brian: wait- what you accepted to take something from stranger. Don't take thing from strangers, stewie. (_mutters _Especially if it Crystall meth!)

Stewie: maybe i should remember that next time

Brian: next time?

Police(walked in the room) im sorry mrs griffin but the setting for stewie is going to 7 for the house arrest

Lois: (stops laughing when the police came in) great(sarcasm)(peter walks in the room hopping)

Stewie: huhhhh? wheres chris(everybody stares at stewie)

Peter: his mates house, stewie!

Stewie: ohhhh. right

Peter: thought we said that before didnt we guys(everybody agrees)

_Authors: please review nice things, did ya like it! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Meaures!**

_Megs POV_

Stewie shot me, i cant believe it. he stabbed me, he hurt me but he helped me at first, he gave me advice! I've been injured a lot! first stewie stabbed me then i ran in front of a bus...by purposs actually. now dad puched me and how did i get into a coma, think i heard people say stewie shot my arm or something

I just don't really understand, wow im in a coma but im talking to myself in my head. i finally have alone time to think!

Im fat and gross, no dont think about that! what is wrong with me? i think im gonna think about the family

Dad always humilated me, hurt me, farted in my face, but we came secret friends once, i have no idea if that has changed but i hope he didn't!

Mom. she doesn't believe in me, even though she gave birth to me! she laughs with everyones jokes, she wanted to abort me but didnt because the guy only had one hand, she reads my diary to thinks im a ugly, gross, lying daughter who dissapointed her. she couldn't even say she loves me at my wedding even though i didnt get married because the dickhead ran off when he found out i wasn't pregnant(from the episode "peters daughter")

Chris. he cares about me, even though he doesnt soppurt me in front of the family. he stood up for me when i got fired after a while. he let me help him read a poem about hope he copied of what i said to the school presenting president obohama. even though he sometimes farts in my face. I accidently made out with him at the halloween party but i didnt know it was him, oops!

Brian is the family dog. he cares about me the most i think. when i didnt have a date for the school prom he went with me, he stood up for me in front of connie and her friends and made her cry and we made out, i think i went over the top then saying we're boyfriend and .but he cares about me!

My family are arseholes! why am i still with them? im gonna move out! yes i am, yes i am, yes i am! I mean they're not even here!

i hear a noise going "beeeeeeeeeeeep" what is that? i feel like im fainting again! why! omg am i dying

"clear" a voice said

What was that. she pressed something against my chest giving an electric feeling or something

"clear, she's not coming in, try harder"

the doors were slammed open and i heard a female voice that sounds like mom

"WE'RE HERE! OMG IS SHE OK"

omg! she cares about me, i feel like im gonna die but at least i'll die knowing my mom cares about me

"is she dead? i think i'll turn her room into a er... arcade or something" said a voice that sounds like dad

"PETER!"

ok the feelings gone. my dad doesnt care about me but at least my mom does

"i think we should change her room into a guest room or something" mom says

"no way" dad says

okkkkkk! mom hates me. dad hates me. nothings changed!

"clear"

"desperate times call for desperate measures, lois" dad says

" what? that doesnt even make sense" mom says

" doesnt have to, we'll be too upset getting over meg so we need to change the room so it doesnt upset us" dad says

OMG! what! im so happy! he said it'll be hard to get over me!

"is she dead, omg this is my fault, it was the drugs not me" says stewie, obviosly

"you shouldnt take drugs then, stewie" brian says

" i thought it was sugar, and anyway peter was the one who punched her, i just shot her arm, how can you nearly die from that" stewie says

"i dont know but if she dies im gonna miss her" brian says

Awww! brian thats so sweet!

" huh? do you lurvvve her" stewie says taking the mick(cuz brian loves stewie)

" its not my fault about that"

WHAT! omg brian loves me!(meg thinks brian loves her but he doesnt they were talking about brian loving stewie)

i hear the machine going "beeeeeeeep" , i feel faint, i can't feel my heart beat, its going darker and darker and i feel like im falling to inconciousness

"omg! i killed my sister!"

I can't even recognize whos voice that is, im crying inside

"no you didnt, stewie. dont tell yourself that! you didnt kill yourself!

"i gotta go, and figure something out, brian!"

"Stewie!"

"desperate times, brian! calls for drastic measures"

"thats crazy"

I heard the doors slam shut and then it opened again and slammed shut again, brian probarly chased after stewie. then the doors opened again and slammed shut

"is my sister ok, omg is she dead"

Whos that?

"chris! i dont know!"

Well i'm dying! well at least i'll die knowing my parents love me, my brother chris cares about me, my brother stewie cares about me and regrets hurting me, brian loves me! omg! brian loves me. he loves me. he loves me!

Then i couldnt hear anything and i fell unconcious


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming Through!**

(stewie just walked out the room, and brian chases after him, chris is seen running to the door and barges the door open)

Brian: stewie! wait! what do you expect to do

Stewie: (waves his hand around) i dont know, i killed my own sister

Brian: no you didnt!

Stewie: yeah, yeah whatever(mutters)

Brian: (sighs) well anyway what do you expect to do, make an invention to er.. i dunno make her stronger or something

Stewie: (stares at him) great idea, thanks(walks away, walking faster then usual)

Brian: what! i was joking(chases after stewie)

Chris: mom? is meg gonna die?

Lois: off course not, want a chocolate bar, heres some money! (gives chris money)

Chris: yay! (runs to the candy machine)

Lois: right! peter what do you think we should change the room to

Peter: a arcade

Lois: (shakes her head) no

Peter: a game room

Lois: (shakes her head) no

Peter: a bar (lois shakes her head) oh come on it'll be awesome! (lois shakes her head again)

Lois: a guest room?

Peter: no way! and anyway you turned down my suggestions

Lois: you said a gam-

Doctor: she's coming through!

Lois: what, thank you!

Doctor: i dont know why, shes suddenly become stronger or something(the doctor get the electric things and uses it on her and meg opens her eyes, the doctor walks out smiling)

Meg: mom? dad?

Peter: OMG! we're here, megan!

Lois: we're here, megan!

Meg: (smiles) you've never called me megan before(weakly)(peter and lois smile)

_Brians POV_

he's officially crazy. I know hes an evil genius who invents things and never tells anyone except me i think. but he's crazy. AND NOW I CANT FIND HIM. I'm running around the house where i chased stewie and he's nowhere to be found(sighs) i'll look to see if he's hiding in his room. he's not here!

Me: STEWIE?

(no reply)

i want to break something, ive been looking for AGES! i see a baseball bat standing in his toys. he never uses it, it never moves. im trying to fucking pick it up but it wont move. left and right to make it budge? i turn it right and it wierdly lights up a ball of light on the top of it

Me: what the hell?

Some hidden doors had opened. im starting to walk in

Me: what the hell?(i repeat)

Theres weapons, guns, grenades, bombs, millions of stuff lying around and i keep walking to a computer with a chair, it suddenly turns round, revealing stewie!

ME: WHAT THE HELL? (i repeat again)

Stewie: hey brian, howw you doing?

_End of brians POV_

_Stewies POV_

I invented something to make meg stronger. There was some blood in the living room where i shot megi just used that making her stronger with some devices. hopefully worked. I hear the door open, i ignore it. It's probarly brian, someone finally found my world domination room, but now i find myself turning around on the chair facing brian yelling, doesnt he learn to shut the hell up, he doesnt leave me alone and keep his fucking gob shut. i mean honestly, should be in the world book of record for goodness sake! ok calm down, act nice!

Brian: WHAT THE HELL!( he repeats again)

Me: hey brian, howw you doing

ok thats too nice

Brian: what is this?

Me: oh, this? this is my world domination room!

Brian: wor...wor...world domination room?

Me: yes. you speak english dont you? (rhetorical question)

Brian:(sighs annoyingly) when did you get this

Me: when i was 2weeks old(simply)

Brian: what... how

Me: easy(simply)

Brian: well then er... do you still want world domination?

Me: no! that is childish, dude. (mutters _will continue soon_)

Brian: ok so what you doing now

Me: invented something, meg might pull through now

Brian: really?

Me: yeah, we can go check now(jumps off the chair to the way to the hospital and brian follows me)

_End of Stewies POV_

(the whole family is in the hospital room with meg)

Lois: i'm so glad you pulled through meg

Peter: me too, honey

Chris: i was really worried about you, meg

Meg: aww thanks guys(winks at brian, brian looks shocked)

Brian: why did you just wink at me, meg

Meg: beacause i know

Brian: know what

Meg: I k-n-o-w

Stewie: eh, this is going to go on and on(everyone ignores stewie comment)

Brian: whaaat

Chris: im confused

Lois & Peter: yeah, whats going on?

Meg: Brian loves ME!

Peter & Lois & Chris & Brian: WHAT!

Stewie: huh?

Peter: brian! thats SICK!

Lois: yeah, brian whats wrong with you!

Chris: EWW!

Brian: WAIT! i dont love you, meg!

Meg: you do, i heard you before say it when i was in a coma

Peter: wait, can you hear things when your in a coma(everyone ignores peters comment)

Lois & Chris: REALLY?

Stewie: honestly(eyes rolling)

Brian: when?

Meg: i heard you, stewie said, like? do you lurrvvve her and then you said that its not your fault

(everybody stood there silent for 7secs then stewie burst out laughing making everyone stare at him)

Stewie: oh... my... goddd...thats...hilirious!

Peter: whats so funny stewie, brian loves meg

Lois: yeah

Chris: how could you laugh at that

Brian: er...

Stewie: nothing...go on, keep talking!(laughing)

Meg: im loveable and brian i think we should go out together! yay!

Brian: NO! i dont love you and even if i did i wouldnt anyway

Meg: sure whatever

Peter: oooh, think i'll text everyone this

Lois; yeah you should, its too funny to ignore!

Chris: we should get it on the internet!

Stewie: yeah(brian stares at stewie) everyone should do that cuz brian loves... er...meg

Brian: WHAT!

Meg: when i get out of here we should totally do IT!

Stewie & Chris: EWWW!

Lois & Peter: GROSS!

Meg: Whats wrong with it

Brian: everything i can't believe this I DONT LOVE YOU!

Lois: Omg brian, you dont have to shout at her

Peter: yeah, brian you a big fat meanie!

Chris: I NOD!(nods and everyone stares)

Everyone except chris: OKKKK!

Stewie: this is funny, omg the dog and meg are going to DO IT!

(everyone suddenly bursts out into laughing fits except meg and brian, brian walks out and meg isnt paying attention anymore)

_Authors: How is it, review nice things please! xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyone Is Acting Weird!**

Stewie was sitting in the hospital chair with policemen sourrounding him talking to him about what is going to happen and that they're thinking about making him be on house arrest a year longer, brian sitting opposite looked across and sighed then glanced to megs room and thinking how ridicoulous this has gone, meg thinks brian loves her but he doesnt he really loves stewie, and its making stewie go crazy, most people would be flattered but he took it the wrong way, brian stood up and walked to the candy machine where peter was shaking it like crazy to try and get candy because he ran out of money

Brian: peter!

(no reply)

Brian: PETER!

(no reply)

Brian: PETEEEEE-

Peter: i can hear you buddy, but im trying to concentrate, im trying to use my mind power and move the candy with my mind so i can get it!

Brian: WHAT!(laughs) thats ridicoulous!

Peter: (stares at brian and brian shuts up) says the person who fell in love with my ugly daughter

Brian: i dont love her! and on seconds thoughts that is a brilliant idea, you are a wizard you know

Peter: really?(happpily)

Brian: yes! you are just like harry potter who can do spells and fly on broomsticks

Peter: (gasps happily and giggles) YES I KNEW IT BABY, I AM SPECIAL!(kicks the candy machine making candy fall into the slot at the bottom) IM A WIZARD I DONT NEED CANDY!

Brian: really?

(lois walks past)

Peter: IM A WIZARD LOIS!

Lois: what?(giggles quitely)

Peter: IM HARRY POTTER

Brian: what? peter i said you're like him-

Peter: shut up brian. you're spoiling my moment and i dont respond to the name peter, my names harry potter

Lois: ohhhh, this is your work, brian(nods to brian)(turns to peter) well peter im proud of you-

Peter: IM HARRY POTTER NOT PETER!

Lois:(sighs annoyingly) harry, im proud of-

Peter: MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER

Lois: i just said that peter i mean harry

Peter: harry POTTER!

Lois: ohhh(sarcasicly) harry POTTER (peter laughs) ...

Peter: YES! you believe me lois, your name should change too

Lois: what?

Peter: you are ginny weasly or hermione granger

Lois: PETER!

Peter: pick one, and there is no peter here lois, im harry potter

Brian: you serious(walks away)

Lois: harry! well-

Peter: POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

Lois: harry potter, well then im hermione granger, no wait she was obsessed with reading and stuff, well then i'll be ginny weasly

Peter: well, I, harry potter and you, ginny weasly shall go home and do stuff!

Lois: oh really(happily) well i am ginny weasly and you are harry potter so i think we should(flirting)

Peter: yeah!

(peter and lois start walking out the room, loads of doctors where in the way)

Peter: OUT THE WAY I, HARRY POTTER, AND GINNY WEASLY HERE WANNA GO HOME

(everyone goes silent and laughs)

Lois: peter-

Peter: im harry potter

Lois: harry potter, i dont think we should go around telling everyone this... you know the hell with it! OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE. I, GINNY WEASLY AND HARRY POTTER HERE WANNA GET PAST!

(everybody moves out the way and they get in the car and start driving)

Peter: I LOST MY WAND I NEED IT TO DO MAGIC!

(lois is heard laughing and they speed off)

**End scene**

(the scene is cut to brian in megs room with stewie)

Meg: brian, wanna go do IT in the closet

Brian: i think i'll pass

Meg: oh, your playing hard to get arent you

Brian: no i just dont wanna

Meg: oh i get you, your acting your not intersted even though you love me

Brian: I dont love yo... you know whats the point

Stewie: you know you wanna do IT with her in the closet

Brian: WHAT! i dont, and you know i dont

Meg: zzzzzzzzzzz(is heard snoring)

Stewie: wow! she falls asleep fast and snores really loud

Brian: stop getting off the subject

Stewie: (tuts) your boring(walks out the room)

Brian:(sighs) stewie!(shouts after him)...whats the point?

brian thought for long and hard deciding wether to ask death or do it himself, its such a mess, brian finally walks out the hospital, looking for stewie, stewies only aloud outside the house whilst meg is in hopital, brian finds stewie in macdonalds having ice cream and chips

Brian: stewie

(no reply)

Brian: stewie, stop ignoring me

Stewie: im not(muffled because he his mouth is full with chips)

Brian: oh! chew your food

Stewie: thanks for the tip(muffled, sarcsatic)

(waits for stewie to finish his chips, he is now eating the icecream slowly)

Brian: stewie! im fed up with the akwardness

Stewie: what?

Brian: its been happening ever since i told you i...love you(stewie looks down) its gotta stop, we said to put it into the past but its so akward

Stewie: I...I... well i dont know how to act round ya now, dude. it wierd, i look at you and it rings in my head

Brian: i know but...

Stewie: well what do you want me to say, that i love you too? well im sorry but i dont, i dont love you, well i do as family but not in a different way

Brian: no but-(hurt)

Stewie: what was the point of telling me, brian. what did you expect to happen. why didnt you just keep it to yourself?(angrilly)

Brian: i dont know, i...i just wanted to tell you

Stewie: (sighs) well i gotta go brian, see you(walks out eating his icecream and brian sighs)

(brian is in the hospital with meg and chris)

Chris: im gonna go look for mom and dad

Meg: they went home

Chris: I DONT BELIEVE YOU, im gonna go look for them in the hospital

Meg: fine fat arse

Chris: your the fat arse meg! look at yourself(walks out)

Meg: (starts crying) he is right, i am fat

Brian: NO! dont think that(hugs meg)

MEg: its true

Brian: no meg. i love you my friend(paused) AS FAMILY

(meg smiles then next minute they are making out, brian is so stressed and depressed that he makes out with meg and meg is, well you know shes desperate)

(meg and brian are in the closet making out and doing IT, next minute stewie opens the door and his eyes pop open)

Brian: uh...(trys to think of an excuse)

Meg: I love you brian(not noticing stewie was there or anyone opened the door)

Stewie: uh...ive apparantly opened the door to an erm... parralel universe or fallen into the strangest dream ever who insane people would dream of

(slams the door shut shockingly and meg and brian stare at each other embarassed who meg just noticed stewie was there when he stared talking)

Meg & Brian: whoops!

Meg: oh well hes only a baby(meg tries to make out with brian again but pushes her away)

Brian: get off me meg!(runs out the closet leaving meg hurt and shocked but she was happy at the same time)

(sees stewie sitting bored, not at all affected but what he saw)

Brian: stewie?

Stewie: yuppp?

Brian: what you just saw-

Stewie: why are you telling me, i dont go telling you who to sleep with

Brain: yeah but-

Stewie: dont care, brian(walks away)

Brian: he loves me back!(happily, stewie doesnt really love brain, brian just thinks he does even though he doesnt, stewie just doesnt care brian made out with meg)

Meg: (who just walked in) ill be in my room(flirting)(walks to her room)

Brain: what have i done(puts his hand on his forehead rubbing his face)


End file.
